The Conspirator
by Tohru 0 Adachi
Summary: He wanted to believe he wasn't the killer, he wanted to see the good in him even if it meant betraying everyone and everything he believed in. And now he's nothing more then a tool for him, the only question that remains...what will he have him do?


**Authour's Note: Welcome to my first Fan Fiction, the fallowing is the first in a long line of chapters I have planned for an idea that hit me. I just completed Persona 4 The Golden for the first time and just had to do a story on the ending. This story dose contain *SPOILERS* to one of the new endings of Persona 4 Golden, so if you havent seen the ending I would highly reccomend looking into it. This ending is obtainable by Reaching rank 8 of The Jester Social Link, Not throwing Namatame into the tv, and not revealing to your friends who you think the ture killer is. You Must then confront the killer alone and do everything you can to show your on his side. But enough of that lets get to the story. **

**I don't own the rights to Persona 4, this story was made for entertainment of my twisted little mind. All characters are owned by ATLUS who let's face it made some damn memorable characters. So now that that's out of the way sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

"Did you do it?"

The words that Narakumi had dreaded to speak left his mouth. The interrogation room they had met in felt all the more dead and empty with those words now spoken. It wasn't as if he needed to ask him such a thing, he knew it better then anyone in all of Inaba that the man standing in front of him had done everything. The murders of Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano, the man who had framed Taro Namatame, and the man who he had spent countless days with forming a true bond of friendship with, Tohru Adachi. Narakumi had suspected him and knew all the overlooked evidence pointed to Adachi but for some reason even standing beside the woman he loved, he could not cast suspicion onto him. On that snow and fog filled day Yu Narakumi had secretly betrayed Naoto Shirogane as well as all of his friends in order to protect Adachi.

"Do…what? I can't say Ive done anything without…."

"Adachi stop….you know what I'm talking about. The murders…..it was you wasn't it."

Adachi continued to look at him with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I don't fallow. I mean you and your friends were the ones who brought Namatame in. He's the killer, you all said so yourself."

"That's because it was exactly what you wanted us to believe. Namatame never killed anyone, if anything he was doing just the opposite, he was trying to save them from becoming victims like Konishi and Yamano. He was hiding them, protecting them, from you."

"Protecting them? Your starting to sound just like him you know. On and on saying how he's really a savior and not a killer. How he didn't do it, how he's innocent. It's too bad no one will ever believe him other then you. But that aside…what if I 'am the killer? Where's your proof? Did you come here hoping that your little outlook on Namatame would get me to turn myself in?"

'_Why would I do that if I left your alone all this time? After all the days we spent together as friends, and all the times you comforted Nanako when Doujima couldn't.'_

"No."

Adachi looked surprised at this but his look of surprise turned sour a moment later.

"Oh I see how it is, your trying to use this to blackmail me right? Trying to get another cop under your thumb like you have Doujima?"

'_He's not under my thumb, I care about him like I care about you Adachi. I want to believe that my suspicions were wrong, that your innocent, that you didn't do what I know you did.'_

"No."

Adachi shook his head as he looked at him, confusion was written on Adachi's face as he looked at the stern faced teen.

"Then what are you here for? Unlike you I'm not made of time. I still haven't cleaned up all the shit from Namatame's case and you want me to sit here and listen to you accusing me when it's already too late? Look Yu, it's over. Your days of playing detective with your little girlfriend and group are over. Accusing me now wont change anything at this point, and confronting me isn't going to change a thing. You have nothing on me, Namatame's confessed, and your leaving tomorrow. So why are you wasting my time here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you I'm on your side…"

"On my side? Are you trying to be the hero or something? Wait….what your really saying is…."

A wicked grin crept onto Adachi's face.

"Your on the killers side. And your saying that to a police officer, do you know what that meens? Do you understand what your saying?"

'_If I didn't I wouldn't be here now would I? I wouldn't have ignored my gut feeling about my suspicions about you to my friends and my girlfriend. I would have gone after you a long time ago if I wasn't on your side Adachi, if I didn't think there was some good in you.'_

"Yes."

Adachi's eyes widened.

"Really now? You sound sure of yourself, but then again you always have. Wait right here."

Adachi turned around and left the interrogation room leaving him to his thoughts. Yu didn't move the entire time he was gone. He knew the path he was going down at this point, and he knew it wasn't going to be good. A part of him contemplated calling Naoto up right now and telling her everything in the hopes of getting a confession out of Adachi but…he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do it back on that December eve and he couldn't do it now. Just as he began to think of what he was truly doing Adachi came back into the room with a file in his hands. He walked over to the interrogation table and threw the file in front of him.

"Do you remember this?"

He opened the file and instantly recognized it's contents. It was the warning letters he had received telling him to stop saving people.

"It's the threats you received, I forgot to ship these out to the forensics department. Who knows what they could find on these letters. I'm willing to bet they would find out exactly who the killer is if they examine these letters. These letters could be the piece of evidence that turns this entire case upside down. These letters could clear Namatame and prove that he wasn't the one who killed the first two victims! The killer wouldn't want these floating around. And your say your on the killers side, so…that means your on my side. And if your really on my side…"

Adachi reached into his pocket and place a small green lighter onto the table beside the file.

"You'll have no problem burning these letters."

He stared at the two items. He had his chance, if he took the letters right now he could prove it to everyone that Adachi did everything! He could clear Namatame's name and bring the true culprit in and finally have the case solved. But if he could do all that why was he hesitating? Why was he staring at the letters instead of taking them and running? He knew why, and the very thought sickened him. He loved Adachi like family and he could never turn on his family. Even though he knew everything Adachi had done he could not turn his back on him. It was far too late for any kind of redemption.

'_I could have brought this up so long ago…I could have saved Namatame so many weeks ago. But I always chose him. I always believed in the delusion that Adachi was innocent. But I know he isn't. Ive always known, but never did anything to stop him. And…'_

Slowly he took up the lighter and grabbed the letters. He held them up to his face and lit them up.

'_It's too late to start now.'_

All the while the same stern look was plastered on his face while a look of disbelief and shock was on Adachi's. As the letters turned to nothing more but ash Adachi began to laugh.

"Ah ha ha….y-you did it? You actually did it! Do you know what you just did?! You destroyed evidence in front of a police officer! That's a crime you know! I could haul you in right now!"

A sick and disgusting smile took over Adachi's face.

"Now this little incident has been covered up forever. And the ironic thing is, it was covered up by the very person who was trying to solve it! Ah ha…..AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The fit of Adachi's psychotic laughter filled the room as he remained silent. The choice he had made was monstrous , there was no going back now. Now he was apart of the crime. He was no better then Adachi…..his family….his partner.

"Ah ha…ha….That was rich. I guess that proves it, you weren't bullshittin me. You really are on my side. And even if you weren't there's nothing that you could do about it. You're a criminal now, but no one needs to know that. It will stay in this room forever."

Adachi turned around and took out his phone, a moment later his phone started to go off. He picked up out of reflex and his eyes widened at the voice behind the phone.

"This makes you my partner in crime you know. Of course I'm a police officer still. And the police after keep track of criminals like you. Don't bother changing your number either, you'd be surprised how easy it is for someone like me to track someone like you. Don't underestimate the Japanese Police Force. From this moment forward…your mine…partner."

His eyes widened, this was it, it was over. He could never go back to the way he was, he was now an accessory to murder and was now nothing more then a pawn to whatever Adachi wanted of him. And inside he heard a scream, not only was it his inner self screaming at him for what he had just done but from Izanagi himself as he transformed from the pure and noble Persona he was into a monstrous and corrupted version of himself. In every way it reflected himself now. He was no hero, he was a deluded fool who signed his life away to the devil himself. He had spit in the face of his friends and the one he loved to protect a cold blooded killer and now, he was nothing more then a tool to that killer. Slowly he closed his phone and looked at Adachi as he did the same. And just like nothing had happened Adachi spoke in his normal tone again.

"Now, you better get home and rest up. You have a long trip ahead of you and the fog is getting thicker and thicker outside. When you get home I'll give you a call…..and let you know what I have planned."

Adachi began walking towards the door with his back to him. He could imagine the smile Adachi had on his face at the moment.

"Take care of yourself….partner."


End file.
